


The Potters

by mari681



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mari681/pseuds/mari681
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non-DH compliant, non epilogue compliant.<br/>Harry vanished after the final battle, but he didn't vanish alone.<br/>Major Character death implied, as in the final battle killed off nearly everyone.<br/>One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Potters

Harry sighed as he apparated away from the battlefield. No more would he allow himself to be used.  After all, there was no one left alive who would truly miss him. Remus and Tonks were both dead. Sirius was as good as dead. His so-called friends had only wanted him for his name, and even they were dead.

He smiled as he appeared in front of a cradle which held a sleeping baby. This baby boy, Teddy Lupin, was the only one he still cared about. Gently picking Teddy up, he quietly gathered the toys’ and clothes with a flick of his wand, before vanishing once more.

*TIMESKIP*

* * *

 

Boy-who-conquered, dead?

Rita Skeeter

The wizarding world is finally safe. But when the dust cleared, it was discovered that Harry Potter, revered boy-who-lived-twice was gone, his body missing. It was expected that he would be found mourning the deaths of his classmates, including once-girlfriends Hermione Granger and Ginevra Weasley, along with best friends Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan, and Dean Thomas, and near-family, including the Weasley clan, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Lupin, and Albus Dumbledore.

Without a body, we can only make assumptions. Is Harry Potter  dead, or has he merely deserted the Wizarding world?

One theory is that Potter has deserted us, kidnapping his godson Teddy Sirius Lupin, son of Remus and Nymphadora Lupin, who died in the final battle. This is supported by the fact that Young Lupin, now two years old, is no place to be found.

However, our savior would never desert us! It is more likely that he did die in the final battle, fighting bravely, sacrificing himself for the greater good. In fact, it is our belief that he died before any of his friends.

As for young Lupin, perhaps death eaters stole him. He was merely the spawn of a werewolf, and it was unknown if he carried the curse. If he had survived, he could have been a danger to all around him. Let us hope that he has been killed…

 

* * *

Harry threw the two-year old paper down in disgust. His Teddy? A danger? Never! Oh, he was so glad he got them both out of there. True, America was... different, but they could be free here in the muggle world, freer than either of them could be in Wizarding Britain. It had only been recently that he had thought of going back. And more for Teddys’ sake than his.  The boy didn’t turn into a wolf on the full moon, thank merlin, but he was grumpier than normal, and often complained of aches. He was hoping St. Mungos’ would have something to help.

 

Picking up the most recent Daily Prophet, and skipping over the others, he winced. Okay, perhaps not.

 

* * *

 

Boy-who-lived, alive?

Rita Skeeter

To our surprise, and great happiness, it seems that Harry Potter may be alive. There has been numerous sightings of a black-haired figure, most reported with the trademark avadra kedava green eyes of our saviour. However, he has been seen with a young child. The child cannot be the young Lupin, as he has the same black hair and green eyes of Potter. Is it possible that Harry and Ginevera Weasley had more than the wizarding public knew? Could this young boy be the next generation of protection for our world? Come home, Harry Potter, come home.

 

* * *

 

“Over my dead body!” growled Harry, incinerating the paper without thinking. He wouldn’t subject Teddy to tha...

A sleepy voice piped up from the doorway, chubby little hands rubbing the sleep from eyes. “Unca Har? You deaded?”

Harry looked, up, a grin on his face as three-year old Teddy came into the kitchen. “Hey, love. What are you doing up so early?”

Teddy grumbled slighty, rubbing his eyes as he climbed into Harrys’ lap. “I thirsty, Har. Want appe jucy.”

Harry stood up, Teddy in his arms. “Alright, Ted. Hold on a sec.”

The papers were forgotten as life went on in the little Potter household.


End file.
